


The Stuff of Magic & Rainbows

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Fabulousweapon Prompt Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, if he hadn’t guessed before I’m sure the ‘Life’s all magic and rainbows and happy thoughts’ smile you had frozen on your face helped seal his doubts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stuff of Magic & Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gunslingaaahhh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gunslingaaahhh).



> Sooo... gunslingaaahhh left a comment on a banner I made and it made me laugh soo hard I wrote a story. Literally. There was laughter…then there was a story.

[   
](http://s1210.photobucket.com/albums/cc405/fabulousweapin/?action=view&current=cheese.jpg)

 

 

 

“Bye Dad! Bye! See you at lunch later!” If he smiled this hard much longer his face was going to be frozen this way.

 

“Bye kiddo. Nice meeting you Al.”

 

Alex stepped forward to shake James’s hand. “You too sir.”

 

Scott’s heart skipped a beat, and then his father was finally walking out the door into the sunny Los Angeles afternoon. He let out a shaky breath he hadn’t even known he was holding.

 

“Think he saw anything?”

 

Scott glared, turning to face Alex. “He better not have. We already had to have the ‘Well Dad, I’m bi’ talk after I got arrested in a gay bar. I refuse to have the ‘Thanks for being supportive and coming down to see if I needed help with my exhibit, Sorry you almost caught my new boyfriend sucking my dick because all these boob pictures make him want my dick’ talk.”

 

“Well, if he hadn’t guessed before I’m sure the ‘Life’s all magic and rainbows and happy thoughts’ smile you had frozen on your face helped seal his doubts.”

 

Scott tried to maintain his glare, but Alex just grinned evilly, backing him up against the wall. “And you think it’s the boobs doing this?” He placed Scott’s hand over the bulge in his jeans. “Well then I should show you what seeing you shirtless in some of them does.”

 

 _Shit_ , thought Scott as Alex sunk to his knees. _I should have made it dinner, not lunch._


End file.
